The Cheater and the Second Chance
by JourneyRocks13
Summary: The title pretty much sums it all up


**The Cheater and the Second Chance**

"Hey, Dean, can I talk to you for a minute?" Harry asked. Dean got up and walked with Harry to a corner of the common room.

"Do you need something, Harry?" Dean asked.

"Look, Dean, I'm going to cut right to the chase. I saw you and Lavender in the library yesterday" Harry said.

"Oh, man" Dean whispered.

"Now, I am going to give you 24 hours to tell Ginny or I will tell her for you" Harry told him.

"I swear it, Potter, if you tell Ginny then you will be in for the fight of your life" Dean hissed.

"I have survived Voldemort five times, a basilisk, 100 Dementors, the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and of course the Malfoys. Believe me, I can handle anything you can throw at me" Harry told him.

"Magic wise, yes; but not physically" Dean said.

Out of nowhere, Dean punched Harry Potter right in the jaw. Harry swung back with a hard fist in the gut. Harry followed with two quick punches to Dean's stomach and a hard uppercut, knocking Dean over.

Dean rolled over onto his stomach and took out his wand. Harry tried to get his out but Dean beet him to the punch.

"Expelliarmus" Dean yelled and Harry's wand flew out of his hand. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were all on the couch watching the fight.

"Why are they fighting?" Ginny asked, jumping up when she heard Dean's spell.

"Who cares? Kick his ass, Harry!" Ron yelled.

"Ginny, just let them finish this and then I know you will get your answer. Just wait for about ten more minutes" Hermione begged her.

"Fine, but I don't like this" Ginny said. As she said that, Harry kicked Dean's wand out of his hand. After that, it was only 5 punches from the end of the fight. Harry went for a right hook and Dean ducked. Dean went for a left uppercut and Harry dodged. Dean, however, couldn't dodge the 2 quick body punches and the hardest uppercut that Harry could muster. Dean flew off his feat and landed hard on his back.

"Now can somebody please tell me what that was about?" Ginny demanded.

"Yes, do tell, but I must say" George said.

"That that last combination was" Fred said.

"Very impressive" the twins said in unison.

"Alright, Hermione and I were in the library yesterday and we saw Dean and Lavender together. So today I gave Dean an ultimatum and he decided to try to beet the ultimatum out of me" Harry said.

"Ginny, Dean was cheating on you" Hermione said softly.

"You're joking" Ginny said, though she knew it wasn't the case.

"I'm sorry, Ginny" Harry said sincerely.

"Don't be, Dean should be" Ginny hissed. She stormed over to Dean and noticed that he was still passed out on the floor.

"Bloody hell, mate, how hard did you hit him?" Ron asked.

"Just hard enough, if you ask me" Ginny said, returning to the couches.

"He deserved it" Harry said casually, stretching out his arms.

"Should we call Madam Pomfrey or just leave him here?" Hermione asked.

"Leave him, I'm sure Fred and George have something to say to him when he wakes up, but not before I get my shot" Ginny hissed, her brown eyes glaring a hole right into Dean that would have caused him to run away screaming, had he been awake.

Fred and George walked into the common room just seconds after Ginny's comment and walked over toward them.

"What happened here?" Fred asked.

"Yes, it seems like you have been" George said.

"Keeping something from us" the twins finished.

"Harry just kicked Dean's arse for cheating on Ginny" Ron told them.

"Our turn" the twins said happily before they realized that Dean was unconscious.

"Yeah, Harry hit him hard" Ginny said, almost showing thanks for him.

"I can tell" Fred said.

"But we'll wait" George finished. They sat down on the couch, surrounding Harry tightly.

"How could you start without us, Harry?" Fred asked.

"He must have had a good reason, Fred" George said.

"Most likely, but what is that reason?" Fred asked.

"Good question, care to give us an answer, Harry?" George asked.

"I caught Dean cheating on Ginny" Harry said simply.

"And you didn't wait for us?" Fred asked incredulously.

"Although, your work is most impressive" George said, looking back over at Dean.

The group waited for over an hour until Dean started stirring. He groaned and rubbed his jaw with his hand, but Ginny didn't wait. She went right up next to him and looked down at him.

"Hey, Dean, how are you feeling?" Ginny asked, smiling at him.

"Horrible, I think Potter has lost it. He just attacked me for no good reason!" Dean told her.

"So you have no idea why Harry kicked your arse?" Ginny asked.

"As a matter of fact, no I don't" Dean said.

"You should, and you're going to pay" Ginny promised. She helped him up and let him stand for a second before she kneed him right below the belt. Dean grunted in pain and fell over onto his stomach, obviously in severe pain.

Ginny smiled and walked toward her older brothers.

"He's all yours, brother" Ginny said simply. They went forward, but Ginny grabbed Harry's arm before he could get involved again.

"Come with me, Harry" Ginny ordered. Harry nodded and they went into the hall outside the common room and then they went outside the castle for a walk.

"How long did you know that Dean was cheating on me?" Ginny asked once she was sure that nobody else could hear.

"I only knew for less than an hour" Harry told her.

"Then why didn't you tell me right away?" Ginny shouted, her voice carrying so the other people on the grounds began looking.

"I saw how happy Dean made you so I tried to make him tell you himself, but it obviously backfired. He figured the only way for his secret to stay safe would be to beet the knowledge out of me. Nobody else knew until they saw me and Dean fighting in the common room. I think that was when Hermione figured it out" Harry explained. He had expected her to be yelling and taking all of her anger and frustration out on him, but she just looked sad.

"Dean was really nice, but you've been there for me ever since I've known you" Ginny told him. This conversation was taking a completely different turn than Harry had expected. Maybe he had a chance with Ginny after all.

"No, I haven't; I wasn't there for you after the Chamber, I wasn't there for you when Percy left, I wasn't there for you when you when your dad was attacked, I wasn't there for you after the Department of Mysteries. I have not been here for you nearly enough" Harry told her sadly.

"Harry, but you still saved my life inside the Chamber, and you can always make me smile, and deep down, I have had feelings for you since I met you" Ginny said quietly, looking down.

"Ginny, how can I make it up to you? I know I don't deserve it, but I'd like a second chance" Harry told her, looking deep into her eyes.

"Are you saying you want to date me, Harry?" Ginny asked slowly, seemingly fearing that if she said anything, her dream would disappear.

"Yes, Ginny, I want to be with you" Harry told her, before sealing it with a kiss. He broke it quickly, worrying that it was too soon after her break up with Dean.

"I'm sorry, it's too soon" Harry whispered.

"Shut up" Ginny whispered back before she kissed him, neither one noticing that hundreds of people had gathered around to see the scene.

When the kiss broke to the sound of claps and wolf whistles, Harry got out his wand and muttered a spell that Ginny couldn't hear.

"Well this is rich" Ginny muttered.

"Yeah, would you like to take a ride with me, my dear?" Harry asked, offering up his hand toward his Firebolt that was flying toward them.

"I'd love to" Ginny said happily, taking Harry's hand and getting on his Firebolt behind Harry.

Harry kicked off the ground and the couple flew all around the castle, looking in the window at Gryffindor Tower to see the Weasley boys still pounding on Dean, causing Harry and Ginny to laugh slightly.

I guess some things would never change.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: well this story has been way overdone and I just thought I would take my turn at it. I know it is really short and not in depth at all, but I just wanted to try it, so don't be too harsh. But please still tell me what I can do to get characters closer to what they need to be. Thank you everybody!<p> 


End file.
